Unravel
by Yoonbottom
Summary: (Re-publish) Based on TOKYO GHOUL last episode. Bts fic. Namjoon Yoongi. [complete]


**Unravel**

Namjoon; Yoongi; Seokjin; Taehyung; Hoseok

Based on last episode of _**Tokyo Ghoul A**_

Lelaki bersurai abu abu itu terengah sambil memegang sisi pinggang bagian kirinya yang terluka parah, ia bersandar pada gedung tinggi untuk bersembunyi dari para tentara yang jumlahnya bisa dikatakan sangat banyak itu memburunya.

"Hhhh… Aku harus cepat hh.. ke _Anteiku_ " Ia kembali menyeret langkahnya diantara tumpukan salju yang sedikit banyak ternodai darah yang mengucur dari lukanya.

Ia masuk melewati pintu belakang café _Anteiku_ , berjalan pelan menelusuri bagian cangkir cangkir kopi dan akhirnya sampai didepan mesin kasir yang dulu ia sering menerima dan mengantarkan pesanan kopi dari pelanggan.

Namjoon mengerang sakit ketika luka yang didapat disekitar pinggangnya semakin melebar dan terus mengucurkan darah segar.

.

.

.

Suara bom, sirine, dan dengung mesin helikopter bercampur menjadi satu. Tapi Namjoon bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan cangkir kopi dari belakang counter, rupanya ada seseorang disini selain dirinya. Matanya menyipit ditengah gelapnya café untuk melihat siapa seseorang yang berada disini selain dia.

Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut caramel itu datang dengan membawa dua cangkir yang berisi kopi.

Namjoon menegang.

Lelaki itu… yang sangat ia rindukan sejak ia bergabung ke _Aogiri_ , kulitnya yang pucat serta rambutnya yang kusut dan guratan lelah tercetak jelas pada wajahnya. Kerongkongannya serasa kering, nafasnya tersendat dan kepalanya serasa berputar. Kilasan masa lalu sebelum ia menjadi seorang manusia setengah _Ghoul_ berputar seperti kaset kusut.

"Yo, Namjoon.."

Satu sapaan meluncur dari bibir tipis Yoongi, membuat pertahanan Namjoon runtuh. Dengan sigap ia menutup mata kirinya yang berwarna merah dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia tak mau membuat Yoongi ketakutan melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Yoongi menatapnya dengan sendu. Beberapa bulan sudah ia tak bertemu sahabat yang ia sayangi ini. Tetapi takdir mempertemukan mereka dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak memungkinkan sekali. Manusia dan _Ghoul_ berperang. Manusia menginginkan kehidupan yang aman dan tentram tanpa adanya makhluk aneh benama _Ghoul_ ―makhluk pemakan manusia, berkeliaran di sekitar mereka dan menyebabkan puluhan bahkan ratusan manusia menjadi korban kebusukan _Ghoul_ tersebut.

"… Namjoon―"

"―aku sudah tau"

Namjoon tak bergeming, ia masih menutupi mata kirinya. Sedangkan Yoongi telah menaruh satu cangkir kopi meletakkannya di dekat Namjoon. Yoongi berjalan menuju sebuah kaca yang sangat lebar yang memperlihatkan suasana luar café yang sangat jauh dari kata kondusif. Menyeruput pelan kopi hasil racikannya sendiri dan sejurus kemudian dahinya mengeryit, "Ugh, ternyata tidak mudah ya?".

Namjoon masih tidak bergerak dari tempat ia berdiri. Yoongi mendekat dan meletakkan cangkirnya kemeja.

"Hei Namjoon, kau ingat saat aku ditendang oleh Chanyeol _sunbae_?" Yoongi mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana yang canggung.

"Ya jujur saja, aku kira aku sudah mati saat itu. Aku berpura pura mati agar bisa lolos, tapi dia seperti tidak mengenal ampun" Yoongi masih berceloteh dalam keheningan, sedangkan Namjoon tidak menunjukkan suatu reaksi apapun.

"Namjoon…..",

"… terima kasih telah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menyelamatkanku saat itu"

Namjoon bergetar, ia memejamkan matanya erat agar cairan itu tidak meluncur turun ke pipinya yang semakin lama semakin tirus. Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya dan tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menutup mata kirinya itu ia turunkan dengan perlahan. Dan terlihatlah kedua bola mata Namjoon yang berbeda warna, yang sebelah kanan menampakkan bola mata normal yang kiri menampakkan bola mata seorang _Ghoul._

Sepertinya cairan pekat itu terus meluncur dengan deras, tapi kali ini bukan kepunyaan Namjoon. Melainkan kepunyaan sahabatnya yaitu Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

Helikopter itu terus menyorot dengan cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan untuk mencari seorang _Ghoul_ bermata satu yang kini menjadi buronan itu. Seorang pria paruh baya turun dari sebuah mobil investigasi sambil memegang handietalkie, "Apa ada perkembangan?"

" _Maaf pak, disini belum ada tanda tanda Aogiri serta Ghoul bermata satu itu"_

.

.

"Saat aku melihat orang orang di _Anteiku._ Aku berpikir rasanya senang melihat mereka bisa menikmati hidupnya. Dan kau ada disana bersama mereka, rasanya seperti aku sudah ditinggalkan. Dan karena aku…., aku memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang aku bisa"

"Dengan menjadi tentara pembasmi _Ghoul_ begitu? Kau rupanya senang jika ajal menjemputmu dengan cepat Yoongi" Namjoon angkat bicara. Nada yang sangat dingin serta memandang dengan tajam kearah Yoongi

Yoongi terkekeh sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal itu "Tapi dengan situasi yang seperti ini, aku pun sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa apa ya?"

"Namjoon- _ah_ , jangan membebankan semuanya pada dirimu sendiri. Kau dari dulu selalu begitu"

Namjoon tersenyum sedikit mendengar perkataan Yoongi.

Yoongi mencengkram pinggiran meja dengan erat, cairan pekat miliknya sudah menjadi suatu kubangan yang cukup mengerikan.

"Kau tau tidak Namjoon- _ah,_. Kau sudah menjadi sangat terkenal, mereka memanggilmu si penutup mata!" Yoongi menirukan gaya Namjoon yaitu menutup sebelah mata dengan tangannya sambil tersenyum konyol.

Namjoon tersenyum melihat kelakuan Yoongi yang menirukan gayanya. Sahabatnya itu belum berubah sama sekali. Tetap menjadi Yoongi yang konyol jika dihadapan Namjoon, dan jangan lupakan sifat _I don't give a shit_ jika sedang bersama orang lain.

Yoongi jadi ikutan tersenyum melihat Namjoon. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya mengeryit, menahan sakit didaerah perutnya. Darah itu terus mengucur tanpa henti dari perutnya.

Yoongi terhuyung kesamping sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia terjatuh di kubangan darahnya sendiri, mencoba bangun dengan menumpu kedua lutut dan tangannya namun usahanya tetap gagal.

"Aku lengah…. Sampai- sampai aku terkena sedikit tadi" Nafas Yoongi terputus putus, di usaha terakhir ia mencoba bangun namun kakinya lemas sekali tak mampu bertahan lama hingga kesadarannya yang ikut menipis akibat darah yang terus keluar.

"Yoongi…."

Belum sampai Yoongi jatuh mencium lantai café, Namjoon beringsut maju untuk menangkap tubuh Yoongi.

Yoongi mendokak untuk melihat wajah Namjoon, guratan lelah dan goresan luka terlihat dengan jelas jika dilihat dengan jarak seperti ini. Yoongi mencengkram kedua pundak Namjoon dan berkata,

"Namjoon- _ah,_ ayo pulang"

"….ayo pulang…."

Cengkraman Yoongi melemah, dan akhirnya jatuh didekapan Namjoon. Setetes air mata turun, warna bening bercampur warna merah yang berasal dari mata _Ghoulnya_.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu berdiri ditengah tumpukan mayat pasukannya, menatap langit yang berubah warna menjadi merah gelap. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kau sedang apa Hoseok- _ah_?" seorang pria tua berjalan dari arah samping dan bertanya pada Hoseok.

"Langitnya….."

.

.

Seokjin tertunduk lemas, nafasnya terengah lututnya sudah menyentuh jalan berlapis salju. Matanya berkaca menatap bangunan tempat ia bekerja sekaligus berkumpul dengan _keluarga_ nya hancur lebur dilahap api.

"Kenapa..."

"Kenapa…"

"Kenapa Anteiku…..?"

.

.

Namjoon menatap tubuh Yoongi yang sudah tak bernyawa itu dengan sendu. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Kilatan masa lalu berputar diotaknya. Yoongi selalu tersenyum dengan bodoh dihadapannya dan kadang melontarkan kata kata yang kurang enak didengar, namun semata mata hanya untuk menghibur Namjoon.

"Ayo pulang, Yoongi- _ya_ "

.

.

Seokjin menyesap pelan kopinya, kopi khusus buatan sang ketua _Anteiku_. "Ya, Seokjin- _ah_. Bukankah kau ingin bersekolah?" sang ketua membuka topik pembicaraan. Seokjin merengut tak suka atas perkataan yang dilontarkan ketuanya itu. "Hah, sekolah?"

"Buat apa? Lagi pula, tidak mungkin. Aku tidak bisa belajar"

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" sang tetua bertanya dengan lembut kepada Seokjin.

" _ **Di Anteiku, kita menolong satu sama lain"**_

Kejadian itu terputar kembali pada memori Seokjin, perkataan ketua yang selalu ia patuhi. Saat ketua menyuruhnya untuk pergi kesekolah Seokjin menurutinya walaupun berangkat dengan wajah yang sedikit merengut. Seokjin merindukan kehangatan yang hanya bisa ia dapatkan di _Anteiku_. Tapi semua itu sudah lenyap tak bersisa.

Mata itu tertutup oleh genangan air mata, namun ia masih dapat melihat bahwa ada seseorang yang keluar dari café dengan menggendong sesuatu yang tertutup oleh kain putih. Matanya membesar saat mengetahui seseorang itu adalah orang yang akhir akhir ini menyita perhatiannya. Orang itu adalah, Namjoon.

Seokjin berdiri dengan tergesa lalu ia mengejar Namjoon secepat ia bisa. Hujan salju sedikit menghalanginya namun ia terus berlari mengejar Namjoon. Di pertigaan ia berbelok dan berhenti sebentar. Ia melihat Namjoon yang masih terus berjalan membawa seseorang digendongannya, dan arah jalannya seperti ke… tunggu―

―pusat kota?

Seokjin kalang kabut, dengan segera mungkin ia melanjukan berlarinya untuk mengejar Namjoon. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bahwa Namjoon akan ditembaki oleh puluhan―bahkan ratusan tentara yang ada dipusat kota.

DUG

Sepertinya Seokjin menabrak seseorang yang lebih besar darinya. Ia mendongkak untuk melihat siapa yang menghalanginya.

"Taehyung..?"

"Maaf―"

"―ketua memintaku untuk melakukan pekerjaan terakhir untuknya" Taehyung mengepalkan kedua tangannya disamping tubuhnya.

Seokjin menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Ia jatuh tertunduk. Disaat terakhir pun sang ketua masih tetap memikirkannya.

"Seokjin…. Yang bisa kita lakukan ialah bertahan hidup"

Seokjin hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap Namjoon yang kian menjauh menuju ke pusat kota.

.

.

Namjoon terus berjalan. Langkahnya membelah puluhan mayat _Ghoul_ dan manusia yang menjadi satu bertumpuk di jalan. Puluhan mobil investigasi serta ambulan sudah terlihat di depan matanya. Angin yang berhembus dengan kencang hingga menerbangkan kain yang menutupi tubuh Yoongi. Namjoon tersenyum pada tubuh Yoongi yang sudah mendingin.

Helikopter sudah berada persis diatasnya, menyorotinya dengan cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan. Puluhan tentara menatapnya dan mempersiapkan senjata mereka.

Namjoon meletakkan tubuh Yoongi kejalan yang tertutup salju. Menatap kearah depan, seseorang kurang lebih 5 meter berdiri dihadapannya dengan sebuah kagune ditangannya.

Hoseok menatap namjoon dari balik kacamatanya dengan tajam, namun dibalas Namjoon hanya dengan tatapan datar.

Dan lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

END

Yang udah pernah nonton Tokyo Ghoul A udah gak asing lagi kan hehehe. Pengen aja diremake jadi versinya anak bangtan. Tapi jimin sama jeka ga ikutan nimbrung hehehe myane.

Ghoul: makhluk pemakan manusia

Anteiku: Café/ tim yang isinya itu ghoul ghoul baik semua, trus mereka vegetarian

Aogiri: tim yg isinya ghoul jahat semua

Kagune: senjata yang dapat membunuh ghoul

Awalnya si namjoon itu masuk anteiku trus ia jadi ke aogiri bikos pengen nyelametin anteiku. Tapi ternyata dia udah telat huhuhuhu.

Si Yoongi disini manusia biasa yha

ASDFGHHKHSADKJHKSDKASJLKAJS INI FENFIK APA YHAAA

CERITANYA BAPER BIKOS MINGGU DEPAN BITIES KE INDO HUHUHU. Dapet info dari temen kalo pas fm ntar pasti banyak calo yg jual tiket murah bgt, jadi pengen duh :v.

TRUS YG BIKIN BAPER ITU FANSITE ALPHABEAT, SWEETSTRIKE, SU CAN FLY DKK KE INA YAWLAH POTEQ SUDAH AING.

Tbh baca fict ini ditemani oleh _I need u – piano ver, unravel acoustic, see u again, terus sama hold me tight uh malming baper ane._

Sekian terima kasih

05/09/2015 at 21.20


End file.
